johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guile
Summary Fights in the name of justice and the death of his good friend and trusted partner: Charlie. Guile has proven that he is a force to be reckoned with with his amazing effectiveness and his pride for his native country of the United States of America. Notable Qualities Hair Guile likes to wear his long hair up (possibly to heed the hair length code of the American Military). It has no special abilities but it makes him look stylish while fighting. Dual Tattoos Guile is a proud American. So, he had American Flag Tattoos put on both of his arms to show his pride for his native country when he fights. No nonsense Guile has a "no nonsense" attitude while he fights, which gives him somewhat of an edge over his opponents as Guile won't let his emotions get the best of him when he fights. Guile's Timeline High Point-Street Fighter 2: The World Warrior (Arcade, SNES 1992) Guile joins the World Warrior Tournament to act revenge on M.Bison who presumably killed his friend Charlie. High Point-Street Fighter 2: Turbo (Arcade, SNES 1993) Guile continues to fight in the tournament and does well, but he still has a long way to go. Low Point: Super Street Fighter 2 (Arcade SNES, 1994) Though Guile would lose in the tournament, but still fought Bison at the end, but he would lose to Bison, he watched on as Ryu and Ken defeated Bison, but it would be Akuma that will kill Bison. Low Point-Street Fighter Alpha 3 (Arcade, Playstation, 1997) This is Guile's first appearance in the Street Fighter story, after going on a mission to rescue his friend Cahrlie, Guile becomes involved in Charlie's own mission to destroy M.Bison. But Charlie was caught in a fight with Bison. Guile escaped but Charlie was caught in the explosion. Guile would never give up on his partner. High Point-Marvel VS. Capcom 3 (Arcade, Playstation 2 1997) Guile decides to help the rest of the Capcom characters as well as the Marvel Super Heroes in their quest to defeat Abyss from destroying both their worlds. Mid Point-Street Fighter 4 (Playstation 3, 2010) Guile sets on another mission to destroy Shadaloo's micro organization: S.I.N. Along the way, he met a mysterious fighter named Abel who asks him about his special move: The Sonic Boom. Then Guile asks Abel about Charlie, Abel becomes upset and fights Guile, who won that battle is uncertain. But the 2 fighters eventually team up and destroyed the S.I.N. headquarters alongside Chun-Li. High Point-Street Fighter VS. Tekken (Playstation 3, 2011) Guile once again teams up with Abel to investigate Antartica to find a box called Pandora. They fought against Heihachi Mishima and his pet Bear Kuma. Who won is still uncertain. Johnny's Favorite Guile Games *Street Fighter 2: The World Warrior *Street Fighter 2 Turbo *Super Street Fighter 2 *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Marvel VS. Capcom 2 *Super Street Fighter 4 *Street Fighter VS. Tekken Guile Fun Facts *Guile's hair style is a reference to a character of the popular Japanese Anime: JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. *The reason why Guile has a U.S. Flag Tattoo on each of his arms is due to the drawing of the in-game model (whereas he had only one U.S. Flag tattoo on just one arm). This stuck and became a part of the design for Guile in his appearences ever since. *Because Guile became a sensation in the United States. American TV Show and Movie producers made him the main protagonist in the American version of Street Fighter in TV and Movies.